The Love God
"The Love God" is the ninth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 29th episode overall. It is set to premiere on November 26, 2014 . Official overview Mabel takes matchmaking too far when she steals a love potion from a real Love God. Synopsis The episode begins with Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson cloud watching, at the Gravity Falls Cemetery. Mabel then spots a hot-air balloon, and Wendy states that the annual Woodstick Festival is in town, featuring up and coming independent musicians. Dipper then confesses that he has never attended an actual concert, and Wendy states that it is because he has never had an "awesome crew to roll with before." Cue Lee and Nate making Thompson lick a sponge, when an ominous moaning is heard. Wendy leads the group to an open grave, and Dipper has Thompson investigate the site. He screams at what he sees. The others come over, and Tambry remarks that is "even creepier than she expected:" Robbie mourning his and Wendy's breakup. When Wendy asks him about this, he tries to hide what he was doing, though no one buys it. As the gang leaves, Mabel expresses a desire to comfort him, but Dipper shrugs it off, stating that the social balance is good as is. However, Mabel cannot get over what she has seen. Back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy apologizes for the awkward encounter, and Mabel gets the idea to set Robbie up with a new date, citing her success with Soos and Melody and Waddles and Gompers as evidence for her abilities. Wendy believes Robbie is a lost cause. Outside, Stan is working on a new exhibit when he notices the Woodstick balloons, bikes, and folk singers. Panicked, he instructs Soos to lock up and attempts to shoot down the balloons with a crossbow. Soos stops him, pointing out that there is a potential for profit, and Stan deduces that he can appeal to the youth by learning via a Mystery Shack-themed balloon. Back at the cemetery, Mabel makes her way to Robbie's house and is greeted by his parents, whom she is surprised to learn are extremely upbeat and friendly. Mabel makes her way to the sullen teenager's room and is met with contempt, though she is unphased. She proceeds to tell Robbie that she understands his pain and wants to help him find a new girlfriend, "guaranteed or twice the sadness back." At the Shack, Mabel considers potential matches, and ultimately decides on Tambry. Meanwhile, Dipper, Wendy, and the gang prepare for Woodstick at Thompson's house, where Dipper receives praise for his idea on how to sneak in snacks: taping them to Thompson. At Greasy's Diner, Mabel is horrified that Robbie's and Tambry's date is a disaster, though her hope returns after witnessing the a man called the "Love God" at work. He informs her that he uses love potions, but refuses to sell her one. However, she steals one when he goes to kiss a girl and adds it to Robbie's and Tambry's chili fries. When Mabel announces the news to the other teens, none react well: Nate says that Robbie knows he likes Tambry, Lee is upset that Nate never told him, and Wendy is appalled by Tambry dating her ex without her knowledge. The three storm off, and Thompson scolds Mabel for breaking up his only friends. Desperate not to lose the group, Dipper agrees to help Mabel undo the effects of her love potion. At Woodstick, Stan and Soos prepare their balloon with a lack of attention to safety, Thompson tries to drag the others there, hoping not to waste the money, and Robbie and Tambry display their affection via a romantic stroll. Dipper is disgusted by this, though Mabel silences him while the two go to the Love God's van to get an anti-love potion, only for them to get caught. The twins flee into the concert area, the Love God close on their tail. The chase is eventually halted when the Love God conjures images of Mabel's past crushes to distract her and eventually convince her to return the potion. However, when Stan and Soos send off their poorly-made balloon, it terrifies the crowds, ultimately crashing on the Love God. Stan welcomes the fearful reactions, and the god, fed up, tells Mabel to take the potion and meddle in others' lives all she wants. The twins make their way to Robbie and Tambry, though Mabel refuses to use the potion upon seeing how happy the two are as a couple. When Dipper asks about their group of friends, Mabel suggests that they will eventually reconcile on their own, which they do upon seeing Thompson running from security guards for bringing outside food. In the end credits, a photo montage of Waddles' and Gompers' wedding day is shown. Credits * Written by: **Josh Weinstein **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Sunil Hall * Storyboarded by: **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Vaughn Tada * With the Voice Talents of: **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **John DiMaggio as The Love God **TJ Miller as Robbie **Jorma Taccone as Gabe *'Additional Voices' **Jillian Bell - Melody **Kurt Braunohler **Matt Chapman - Mermando, Sev'ral Timez **Carter Hastings **Alex Hirsch - Sev'ral Timez **Kimberley Mooney **Michael Rianda - Thompson and Lee **Kari Wahlgren **Scott Menville - Nate (uncredited) Production notes Character revelations *Stan keeps a chest full of weapons, including medieval flails and a crossbow. *Robbie's full name is Robbie Stacey Valentino. *Robbie's parents own a funeral home and their personalities are in deep contrast to Robbie's. *Mabel hopes to establish relationships between Dipper and Candy, Stan Pines and Soos' grandmother, and Old Man McGucket and a beaver. *Nate has a crush on Tambry, but neglected to tell Lee for fear of ridicule. *Thompson previously had no friends, and lets the others in his group pick on him out of desperation. *Dipper does not like people touching him. *Stan likes being feared. *Robbie and Tambry begin a relationship. Series continuity *The skeleton sweatshirt Robbie wore in "Summerween" can be seen in his room. *Robbie holds a grudge against the Pines family due to the events of "Boyz Crazy." *Soos has maintained a long-distance relationship with Melody. *Mermando, Gabe Bensen, Sev'ral Timez, and Norman all reappear. *Robbie gets over his breakup with Wendy. * Robbie's van is parked outside his house. * As mentioned in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! Robbie draws anime, which is seen on his desk under one of his spray paint bottles. * Sev'ral Timez is seen sifting through a trash can at Woodstick. Featured songs *"Goat and a Pig" Trivia * Robbie chews his pencils. * This is the first Gravity Falls episode to air on a Wednesday, although it was released on the DisneyXD site on Monday. *Robbie writes poetry on his wall. One reads: "I only cry in the rain, so my tears can't be seen." *The ending card's cryptogram references Agent Powers and Agent Trigger spying on the Pines family. Cryptograms * The end credit cipher is 'O SAM KVGS'. When using the code 'GOATANDAPIG', it translates to 'I EAT KIDS'. * 23-4 4-16-19 8-12-23-25 9-6 23-4 4-16-19 18-23-15-6, 15 23-12-1-23-25-5 5-19-19 4-16-19-11 5-4-23-10-20-15-10-17 4-16-19-6-19 20-6-19-5-5-19-20 15-10 22-12-23-21-13 4-16-19-25'6-19 9-10 11-25 12-23-1-10, 22-3-4 1-16-19-10 15 4-3-6-10 11-25 16-19-23-20 4-16-19-25'6-19 17-9-10-19 ** AT THE PLAY OR AT THE FAIR, I ALWAYS SEE THEM STANDING THERE DRESSED IN BLACK THEY'RE ON MY LAWN, BUT WHEN I TURN MY HEAD THEY'RE GONE. ru:Бог любви es:The Love God pl:The Love God Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes